


Danajský dar

by Dorea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Gen, Sacrifice, Worried Stiles Stilinski, clueless Lydia Martin, slight gore, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia hledá viníka jejích nočních můr, které začínají překračovat sen a stávají se realitou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danajský dar

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka byla napsána pro soutěž na FB, vyhodnocení asi nikdy neproběhlo, alespoň o tom nevím. Moje prvotina, co se tohoto fandomu týče.

Měla jsi vědět, že něco není v pořádku, hned co jsi znovu uslyšela cizí hlas ve své hlavě. Několik měsíců jsi měla pokoj. Žádné noční můry ani halucinace. Jacksonovo jméno se pro tebe pomalu stávalo cizím. Slunila ses u bazénu ponořená do studia, které tě vždy tak fascinovalo, a snažila ses zapomenout na veškerý nadpřirozený svět, který je venku za plotem tvého domu. Vyšla jsi ven, jen když jsi zatoužila po _rozptýlení_.   
Se začátkem školního roku vše začalo znovu – přeludy, spánková deprivace… vraždy.  
Když je v noci ticho a ty nemůžeš spát, slyšíš hlas, ze kterého ti naskakuje husí kůže. Šeptá ti, jak jsi krásná. Jak patříš jen jemu. Zpívá ti o krvi, o obětích v jazyku, který neznáš, přesto mu rozumíš. Říká ti, že společně objevíte tvůj nový dar. Ve vzduchu cítíš sladký oměj.  
Pokaždé když se svlékneš před nějakým novým rozptýlením – **Alex** , **Spencer** nebo David, ani ti nestojí za zapamatování – přejíždíš rukama po své ohavné jizvě. Jen co po ní přejede jeden z tvých milenců, uslyšíš hlas.   
„Přežila jsi. Patříš mně.“ Přísahala bys, že cítíš dech na své líci. Vlhký zapáchající po rozkladu. „Jsi něco víc. Ty máš dar.“ Stojí tě veškeré sebeovládání, aby ses nerozbrečela nebo alespoň nezačala křičet. „Ty jsi Smrt.“ Nepřestane ti šeptat.  
 Tvá hračka si nevšimne tvé nepozornosti – puberťáci myslí jen na jedno – namísto toho jen huhlá, jak moc jsi **sexy**.  Zatneš zuby a snažíš se myslet jen na dychtivé ruce bloumající po tvém těle. Většinou to funguje. Někdy ovšem ne. „Ty jsi smrt.“ Uslyšíš znovu.  


Rozmýšlela ses, než jsi přišla do vlčího doupěte. Nechtělo se ti. Nezajímají tě jejich plány, které stejně skončí fiaskem. Stiles ti dost dobře může říct vše, co tu bude vypovězeno. Přesto přijdeš. Hlas tě pronásleduje už i během dne a tobě dochází trpělivost. Nemáš náladu poslouchat nesmyslné kecy o tvém ojedinělém daru.  
Nikdo na tvou přítomnost nic neřekne. Mlčíš i ty a jen posloucháš jejich hloupé a bezduché plány. Celou dobu na sobě cítíš pohled pronikavě modrých očí, který tvrdohlavě opětuješ. Prohlíží si tě z nejtemnějšího kouta místnosti, napůl ukrytý ve stínech. Rty zkroucené pobavením. Není jediný, občas přistihneš i ostatní a jejich rádoby kradmé pohledy. Ale jen z Petera ti přejíždí mráz po páteři. Jeho výraz nedokážeš rozluštit.   
Jednou, bylo to několik dnů po návštěvě toho bizarního motelu, jsi sebrala tolik odvahy, abys odmítla Stilesovu nabídku na odvoz a počkala si, až budete sami. Jen vy dva.  
Na tváři měl zase ten úšklebek, který tak nenávidíš. Zeptal se tě, co tě trápí.   
„Nemáš na mě žádné právo. Nejsem žádnej zablešenej vlk. Ty nejsi můj **alfa**.  Nejsi ničí alfa. Nepatřím nikomu. Nech mě být.“ Nekřičela jsi. Hlas jsi měla pevný a vyrovnaný. Byla jsi na sebe tak pyšná, že se ti ani jednou nezatřásl.   
„Nic ti nedělám.“  
„Nech mě být,“ zopakovala jsi tvrdohlavě. „Nebo se postarám, aby tě dostal **lovec**.“  
Podívá se na tebe modrýma očima. Jsou jiné než kdysi, tentokrát nejsou zastřené lží ani zradou.  Hluboké a jasné. Čisté, dere se ti na jazyk. Říká se, že oči jsou okno do duše. Jak může mít zrovna on takové?   
„Jak statečná,“ usměje se na tebe a zhluboka se nadechne, větří. „Pod tou nebojácností ale cítím jasně štiplavý pach. Víš, co taková vůně znamená?“  
Mlčíš. Snažíš se uklidnit bijící srdce.  
„Takhle voní děs. Jsi vyděšená až do morku kostí.“  
„Nehraj si se mnou nebo tě zabiju.“  
Má drahá,“ mlaskl pobaveně. „Tak silná slova snad nejsou potřeba. Nemám nejmenší ponětí, o čem mluvíš. O tom tě mohu ubezpečit. Uvítal bych tvou společnost,“ přistoupí o krok blíž, cítíš teplo jeho těla, ale neustoupíš. Bojovně se mu podíváš do očí a čekáš na pokračování. „Ale nikdy jsem nepotřeboval vloupávat se do mysli ženy, abych získal její tělo. Tentokrát to nejsem já, kdo se vkrádá do tvé hlavy,“ domluví a ty v jeho slovech slyšíš něco, co by se dalo s trochou fantazie pokládat za soucit. Otočí se a je pryč.  
Stojíš tam ještě několik minut. Vstřebáváš každé jeho slovo. Můžeš věřit někomu, kdo znásilnil tvou mysl?  


O den později najdeš další tělo. Šla jsi spát brzy, s hlasem šeptajícím ti o obětech a usnula takřka okamžitě. Probrala ses ušpiněná od krve na neznámém místě. Žena je o něco starší než ty. Blonďaté vlasy rozhozené na betonové podlaze a krk rozšklebený jako ti předchozí. Její krev je po celé místnosti dávno neobydleného domu, stejně tak jako na tvých rukou. Hustá a lepkavá. Zažere se ti pod kůži, pod nehty a nejde odstranit. Kovová vůně prostupuje celým tvým tělem. Chvíli váháš. Bylo by tak jednoduché se sebrat a odejít. Dělat, že se nic nestalo. Nakonec ale zavoláš Stilesovi. Přijede hned a neptá se. V očích si ale přečteš milion otázek a ještě víc obav. Podá ti zmuchlané triko z vnitřku jeho starého džípu. Otřeš nejhorší špínu na svém těle. Pach mědi tě i tak pronásleduje ještě několik dnů.  


Ve škole se na tebe Stiles dívá s výrazem, který tě irituje, neskutečně popuzuje. Nic mu ale neřekneš. Dobře tušíš, co se mu tak asi honí hlavou. I tobě jeho teorie najednou připadá čím dál méně nepravděpodobnější. Je možné, abys zabíjela všechny ty lidi a nevěděla o tom? Je možné, že si s tebou opět hraje loutkář? Ptáš se sama sebe, díváš se do zrcadla. Pohled, který ti tvé oči oplácí, je cizí.  


Probudíš se na okraji rokle, mezi prvními sosnami, které tu rostou. Všude je tma. Jen měsíc se na tebe šklebí cípatým úsměvem. Je ti zima a žaludek se svírá hladem. Nemáš nejmenší ponětí, jak ses tady ocitla. Pamatuješ si křik a bledou znetvořenou tvář zpívající ti o krvi a výjimečných darech. Nohy máš otlačené a bolavé, plné mozolů. Špičky tvých drahých lodiček jsou okopané. Na těle máš nespočet škrábanců a oděrek. _Déjà vu_. Jediný rozdíl je v tom, že tentokrát nejsi nahá. Zjištění, že u sebe máš mobil, ti připadá jako největší zázrak. Je naprosto jasné, komu zavoláš prvnímu.  
„Haló,“ ozve se rozespalý mrzutý hlas.   
„Stilesi.“  
„Lydie!? Lydie, kde seš!?“ Rozespalost je ta tam a ty jasně slyšíš, jak rychle mu pracuje mozek. Nesrozumitelně blábolí a ty vnímáš jen zvuk jeho hlasu. Trochu tě uklidní. Tvoje srdce ti už nechce vyskočit z hrudníku.  
Stiles dorazí asi o čtvrt hodiny později. Musel jet mnohem rychleji než je povolený limit. Tělem ti projede záchvěv tepla.   
„Seš v pořádku? Kde’s byla! Už seš pryč dva dny.“   
Ještě ani není u tebe a už stačí vychrlit tolik otázek. Otázek, na které stejně nemáš odpovědi. Přiřítí se k tobě jako… no jako Stiles, samá ruka a noha. Obejme tě. Málem ti vyrazí dech. Spontánnost ti je cizí, ale teď tě potěší.  
Jeho ohavná flanelová košile voní po deodorantu a také trochu po potu. Není ti to nepříjemné, přesto na setinu sekundy zatoužíš, aby tě objímal Jackson. Vzápětí si vynadáš. Jackson odjel. Opustil Státy a už se nevrátí. Asi to tak mělo být. Asi je to tak dobře. To neznamená, že se ti při vzpomínce na něho krk nesevře úzkostí.   
„Posloucháš mě?“ Stiles do tebe lehounce – jako by se bál, že ti ublíží ještě víc – šťouchne.   
„Promiň,“ omluvíš se a překvapí tě, že tentokrát to opravdu myslíš z celého srdce upřímně.   
Asi to pozná i on, jeho výraz zjemní. „Potřebuju, abys mi řekla všechno. Naprosto všechno, co se ti děje. Slyšíš mě, Lydie. Musím to vědět.“  
Kývneš a zaboříš nos do jeho ramene. Doveze tě k sobě domů. Jeho táta je v práci. Nikdo vás nebude rušit a tebe ani nenapadne žádná námitka. Usadíš se na jeho postel. Položí před tebe sendvič, do rukou ti vloží hrnek s čajem – heřmánkovým – a zabalí tě do hřejivé načechrané deky. Šálek ve tvých rukou je teplý, uklidňující a ty mluvíš. Řekneš mu vše. O strachu, který tě obklopuje, o nevědomosti, jenž tě ubíjí. O netvorovi, kterého si poprvé viděla v plamenech, a který tě navštěvuje ve snech. O tom, že občas pochybuješ, co je realita. Dokonce i to, jak ti snový Peter šeptá do ucha, zatímco ty křičíš extází. Při tomhle se Stiles červená. Přijde ti to milé. I v tom všem hnusu kolem tebe se pořád najde nevinnost.   
„Myslíš, že jsem šílená?“ zeptáš se ho a až pak ti dojde, jak moc se bojíš odpovědi. „Že ty sny jsou jen v mojí hlavě?“ _Že všechny ty lidi jsem zabila já?_  
Žvýká si ret a prsty mu bubnují o stehna. Pečlivě a dlouho se rozmýšlí, co říct. Nedokážeš se rozhodnout, jestli je to dobře nebo ne.   
„Nemyslím si, že je za tím Peter,“ ozve se konečně. Mluví pomalu a s rozmyslem, zcela nestilesovsky.  
„Já taky ne,“ přitakáš tiše a poraženě. Zoufale si přeješ, abyste neměli pravdu. Je mnohem jednodušší čelit **démonovi** , kterého dokážeš pojmenovat.  
„Hraje si s tebou ten stejnej parchant, co tady vraždí. Najdeme ho.“ Slíbí ti s vážnou tváří, která se k jeho obličeji vůbec nehodí.  
Přistihneš se, že mu věříš a nejistý úsměv, který vykouzlil, mu oplácíš.   
Nabídne ti vlastní postel. Sám spí na zemi jako gentleman. Trochu tě to mrzí, už dlouho jsi neusínala v něčí náruči. Spánek k tobě dloho nepřichází. Posloucháš jeho mrmlání a mlaskání až i ty se konečně ponoříš do Morfeovy náruče. Poprvé za dlouhou dobu spíš beze snů, naplněná nadějí, že se vše v dobré obrátí.


End file.
